Mark IX
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = Crossing Armor Mark VII |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark IX |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = Armor Redesign Prototype Suit Fully Loaded Advanced Flight Prototype |armorcolor = Red With Light Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Laser Weapons |capabalities = |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = Advanced Donning System Maneuvering Thrusters |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark VIII |successor = Mark XX - Python (possibly) |preceded = Mark VIII |followed = Mark X |capabilities = Advanced Flight}} The Mark IX '('Mark 9) is a Fully-Loaded Advanced Flight Prototype, and was the ninth suit created by Tony Stark, to surpass the Mark VIII, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was another basic Iron Man suit, that was created by Tony. Bearing much resemblance to it's predecessor, it retains the famous gold and red color scheme, that takes the identity of Iron Man, with the exception of the redesigned colored plates and the rough-edged mask, a feature that is unique with the suit. It is equipped with a vast variety of weapons as well, and just like it's predecessors, retains the signature repulsor weapons that was used in the previous Mark suits. Armor Design The Mark IX's designs are almost similar to that of the Mark VII, only that it is more refined and is not as bulky as the Mark VII is. It has the usual Red and Gold color scheme in it's armor plating, and has a jetpack equipped on the back of the armor. Armor Capabilities Donning Systems The Mark IX uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime. Advanced Flight Since this armor is an early prototype of the Mark XX, it can fly long distances with little to no power loss. The suit's footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates giving it tactical advantage and strength through flight. Armor Features The armor features a new design for the helmet and legs that will be inherited into future armors. The armor also features repulsor-powered maneuvering thrusters equipped on its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark IX has the signature repulsors of the Iron Man suits. Unibeam The Mark IX has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam, and shoots out powerful blasts of energy when used. Missiles The Mark IX carries the same shoulder-mounted mini-missiles as the Mark VII. The armor also has a rocket on each arm. Lasers The Mark IX carries the same lasers as the Mark VII. History Before Iron Man 3 Creation and the Iron Legion Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark IX. The Mark IX was built as a redesign prototype with added maneuvering thrusters and flight capabilities. Completion and Storage After creating the Mark IX suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark IX, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit that would be much faster than its predecessors, which was the Mark X. Iron Man 3 When Tony summons the Iron Legion to aid in the battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers, the Mark IX is one of the suits that shows up. The Mark IX was called, along with the rest of the Iron Legion, to help Tony Stark and James Rhodes during their fight against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers. The armor was presumed to have fought off and killed many of the Extremis Soldiers, as it was one of the last armors active by the end of the battle. By Tony’s orders, the Mark IX, along with the other armors still active after the battle, was then blown up in the Clean Slate Protocol. It was the first suit to detonate. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * This is the second armor to be a part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark IX has almost the same design as the Mark VII, only some plates are redesigned and it is more refined than the previous armor. * The leg and thigh design for this armor is the current design for many armors created after it. These armors include the Mark XI, Mark XVII, Mark XVIII, Mark XX, Mark XXIV, Mark XXVIII, Mark XXIX, and Mark XXXII. * The helmet design or this armor is the current design for many armors created after it. These armors include the Mark XX, Mark XXX, Mark XXXI, and Mark XXXIII. Gallery Photo(61).jpg Photo(115).JPG Photo(629).JPG Photo(652).JPG download (5).jpg 9L3A4601.jpg download (6).jpg download9999.jpg download (25).jpg download (19).jpg hot-toys-mms311-iron-man-3-pepper-potts-mark-xi-special-edition.jpg hot-toys-mms311-iron-man-3-pepper-potts-mark-xi-special-edition (1).jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-3-Pepper-Potts-Mark-IX-Collectible-Figures-Set_PR11.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-3-Pepper-Potts-Mark-IX-Collectible-Figures-Set_PR15.jpg 19722441280_4a7164fd0d_z.jpg 902509-pepper-potts-and-mark-ix-13.jpg review_pepper_8.jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg Mark 9~01.jpg Mark 9~01~01.jpg HT2461-2.jpg HT2461-3.jpg HTB1uNjoIVXXXXcmaXXXq6xXFXXXK.jpg review_pepper_14.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Prototype Suits Category:Prototype Flight Armor